1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for storing and dispensing paper clips, and more particularly concerns a paper clip dispenser suitable for desk top use and having a visually distinctive golf motif appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper clips are universally employed in office and home environments for securing multiple pages of paper. The paper clips are usually stored as a random array in a cup or in an area of a compartmented drawer organizer unit. In most business offices, desk top space is a valued commodity, and is carefully apportioned with respect to functional needs and appearance factors. Such appearance factors relate to objects which are pleasing to the desk user, who spends considerable time confronted by things on the desk, and objects which may be appealing to a visitor or which may stimulate conversation by the visitor.
A container useful for storing paper clips, and having ornamental features involving a golf ball, is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 409,486. However, removal of paper clips from said container is difficult because of the narrow opening of its closure means. In order to remove paper clips from said container, the closure means must be removed, and the paper clips poured out. Such manner of dispensing paper clips is inconvenient and time-consuming.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for storing and conveniently dispensing metal paper clips.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object whose functionality incorporates a distinctive appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature wherein said distinctive appearance includes gripping means in the form of a golf ball.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.